Ventus Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 3
Characters introduced in this season: New Neverland allies for Team Ventus Pan: Dynablade, Dynachick (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason (Winx Club; The Winx Club will also have the magic ability to change into their human forms and back at will) Self-Absorbed Bounty Hunter: Ratigan/Phantom Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) New allies supposed to work for Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Season 3 episode count: 32 Season 3 Episode 1: Race for Eraqus' Life (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew steal the Medilaser and after Eraqus is fatally shot by it's death laser, Team Ventus Pan and their allies must race to get the Medilaser back and save Eraqus, especially with help from the Winx Club's boyfriends in the form of the Specialists. Season 3 Episode 2: Enter Ratigan the Phantom Mouse Synopsis: After Team Ventus Pan, Therru, Arren, Tiff, and Tuff are called up by the news crew to save them from an evil bounty hunter rat named Ratigan AKA the Phantom Mouse, they must try to get him in jail before Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew recruit him. Season 3 Episode 3: Super Pinstripe Potoroo and Joe and Mighty Koala Kong and Moe Synopsis: After their mission to set up the Mesmerizer has failed by Team Ventus Pan, Pinstripe, Koala, and the Komodo Brothers are replaced by their powerful and smarter robotic versions of themselves calling themselves Super Koala Kong and Moe and Mighty Pinstripe Potoroo and Joe and it's up to Team Ventus Pan to defeat them and stop the Mesmerizer again. Season 3 Episode 4: Team Ventus Pan's Egg-cellent Adventure Synopsis: When Dynablade's egg goes missing, Team Ventus Pan and their allies soon find out that it was stolen by Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades and their crew in order to lure the heroes into a trap by attempting to kill the newborn within, only for the egg to thankfully fall under the care of Kirby, the Fearsome Four, and Sonic's group upon its rescue. Then, after Dynablade's baby, Dynachick hatches, and the two end up befriending the heroes, it's up to the heroes to help rescue Dynablade and Dynachick from getting auctioned to Andross' illegal intergalactic zoo after the two birds got captured. Season 3 Episode 5: Mutagen Monster (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After a couple of spilled mixed chemicals turn into mutagen, two cows, one of them an old friend of Quackerjack's, drink some, and become an unstable angry mutant. And it's up to Team Ventus Pan and their allies, with Quackerjack's help, to tame him and help him return to normal before the pirates use the mutant as their pawn. Season 3 Episode 6: The Maltese Asp (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: With Oogie Boogie and a vengeful bald Sedusa's help, Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew decide to receive proton power from the Maltese Asp by holding Team Rocket, the Fearsome Four, Krystal, and Timpani hostage. However, Meowth, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Timpani are the only ones that escape and must help Team Ness Pan and their allies rescue Krystal, Bushroot, Megavolt, Jessie, and James and protect the Maltese Asp. Season 3 Episode 7: Ratigan, Harry, and Marv Meet Oogie Synopsis: While trying to find Team Ventus Pan in order to get revenge, Ratigan, Harry, and Marv, at first, get captured by Oogie for unexpectedly trespassing in his lair, only to secretly escape. At the same time, the news crew are sent to solve the mystery of the stolen pesticide truck and Team Ventus Pan are training (Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 8: The Charmy Who Knew Too Much (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Shredder is accidentally blasted by a laser while helping Myotismon, Hades, and their crew test out their plot to make a Charmy replica, he thinks he is Charmy. However, Team Ventus Pan must find out what Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew are plotting with Shredder's switched-up mind's help, all the while help rescue the real Charmy, whom Erika, with Eraqus' help, placed under a kung-pow spell on craving candy no more as punishment for eating one candy too many. Season 3 Episode 9: Charmy's Birthday (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Ventus Pan secretly prepare a surprise birthday party for Charmy, but Charmy, however, thinks everyone forgot his birthday and runs away, only to get captured by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew and held hostage for Team Ventus Pan’s trap of doom. Season 3 Episode 10: The Creation of Cait Sith (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew create Cait Sith to copy Team Ventus Pan's fighting abilities and then capture them so they can be defeated, Team Ventus Pan was able to counter the plot by reprogramming Cait Sith to their side, while at the same time, the heroes deal with Tiny, Dingodile, Axel/Lea, and Meowth's colds. Season 3 Episode 11: A Dental Dilemma (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When Koala, Quackerjack, and Tuff end up with cavities in their teeth, they become terrified of having Nurse Joy drilling the drill into them at her dental office. So now it's up to both sides to try and help them with their excruciating toothaches. Season 3 Episode 12: Eraqus and Erika Gone (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Learning that Eraqus and Erika have gone away into retirement and requesting Team Ventus Pan to disband, they do so reluctantly. However, everyone in Team Ventus Pan, except Ventus, Kirby, and Team Rocket, are captured by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, their crew, Oogie, Harry, Marv, and Ratigan and it's up to them, the News Crew, and two mysterious masked figures to save them and stop the villains. Season 3 Episode 13: Journey to the Center of Neverland (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After returning a loose diplodicus named Dippy to it's underground prehistoric jungle home, Team Ventus Pan and their allies decide to help him and his dinosaur friends protect the jungle's crystal from getting stolen by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew. Season 3 Episode 14: Grumps of the Jungle (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Team Ventus Pan and their allies, as well as the StarWolf Team and Cortex's mutants, get separated in the Ursaring Jungle by a horde of angry Ursaring, they must work together in order to find each other and escape. But then Team Ventus Pan and their allies must rescue a Teddiursa from Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew's clutches after helping it's Ursaring mother with the Ursaring's help. Season 3 Episode 15: Revenge of the Sticky Bandits (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While out to solve why Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew are stealing cryoginetic samples, Team Ventus Pan must find Therru and Xion, who vanished, with some help from Oogie. Little do they know at first, it was actually Harry and Marv who kidnapped Xion and Therru in order to use them as bait to lure Team Ventus Pan and even Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew into a trap. Season 3 Episode 16: Animals, Animals Everywhere (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: To lure Team Ventus Pan to their doom, Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew use a line of garbage trucks to kidnap animals, but Team Ventus Pan and their allies must outsmart the trap and save the day. Season 3 Episode 17: Ventus and Kirby Takes the Cake Synopsis: While the heroes in Neverland and even their London friends prepare a surprise anniversary party for both Ventus' group and Kirby to celebrate Ventus' group's first time becoming Neverland's iconic heroes and Kirby becoming Team Ventus Pan's pet and ally, which are on both the same separate days, Ventus' group and Kirby, at first, believe nobody cares for them due to them being ignored by everyone. But when they come to the party thanks to Meta Knight, Cloud, and Aerith reassuring them that everyone does care for them, they soon are not only in for a treat, but also a big battle against a bomb-throwing creature named Denjaa created by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, courtesy of Uka-Uka and Andross' Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 18: A Half-Baked Battle (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After his supposed-to-be dessert in the form of a giant coconut cream pie is shot into his face, causing him to be humiliated by everyone seeing this from Therru's camera while she’s secretly reporting what the pirates are cooking up for themselves for Dedede, Shredder, along with Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, decides to get even by having a system called Pie Justice, where the “Criminals” are to be having pies thrown in their faces, especially with the eventual help of Uka-Uka and Andross' creature creation in the form of Belly Buster due to Kirby intervening by eating the pies instead of being hit by them along with Ventus' group and everyone else. Season 3 Episode 19: Vanitas the Sweet and Sour Puss (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When everyone wakes up the next day to find Vanitas acting pacifistic and not angry at anything for some strange reason, the heroes take advantage of it by doing things that would normally make Vanitas angry. Little do they know at first, it was a creature created by Uka-Uka and Andross that is storing up Vanitas' anger and fighting side in order to power up and attack in full power mode once filled up with its possessed victim's anger and fighting side. Season 3 Episode 20: Ventus Who? Synopsis: After Ventus bumps his head while cleaning up a mess, he develops amnesia. And now his friends must race to restore his memory when Oogie and then Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades trick Ventus into thinking he's their henchman. Season 3 Episode 21: The Crazy Switcheroo (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: During a battle against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, Team Ventus Pan accidentally blasts Shadow and Vanitas and Hunter J and Aqua with a beam and they wake up to find their minds have switched bodies. Season 3 Episode 22: A Date to Remember (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Ventus Pan and their allies help the couples of Ventus and Xion's groups, as well as the Mobian couples, have a fun date together (No villains appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 23: The Good News Bears (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Ventus Pan and their allies face off against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew in a baseball game to determine the fate of the Powhatan Tribe's chief's title. Season 3 Episode 24: Fitness Fiend (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Moe becomes extremely obese by the fattening chips meant for Kirby, Team Ventus Pan and their allies and even Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew must find a way to slim Moe and even an extremely obese Kirby down when he also eats the fattening chips by having Uka-Uka and Andross conjure up an abusive fitness trainer creature named Max Flexer. Season 3 Episode 25: The Story of Moses (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Cid and Shera get into a heated argument over dirty wine glasses for the Highwind's Passover Seder, Team Ventus Pan convince them to reconcile by telling the story of how Passover came to be, and they end up doing so in the form of telling the story of how Moses (Portrayed by Ventus) freed his people from Ramses (Portrayed by Shredder) (No villains appear in the present time, just in the story as the characters in the story of Moses). Season 3 Episode 26: Fool's Gold (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Discovering a gold nugget and a treasure map, Team Ventus Pan and their allies and even the other good guys race against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew and even the other villains to find the buried treasure of the late legendary pirate Brownbeard before they do. Season 3 Episode 27: Flower Power (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When the Great Flower is stolen by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, Team Ventus Pan and their allies must restore the plant life of Neverland by getting it back before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 28: The Forbidden Bet (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Despite Shadow, Rouge, John Smith, Pocahontas, and Double D's warnings at first, Axel/Lea, the Fearsome Four, and Team Rocket make a bet with Shadow and Rouge to prove they are tough and brave as they and the others are by journeying into the Forbidden Jungle, which is where five bat girls and a hedgehog boy got lost going in there looking for missing cows, only one bat girl and the hedgehog boy came out alive with the cows eighteen years ago (No villains, except "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" version of Stalfos warriors, appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 29: The Three Musketpans (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While fighting against Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades for the Impervium, Ventus bumps his head and again, he loses his memory, only this time, he thinks he is D'Artagnan from "The Three Musketeers." Season 3 Episode 30: Big Trouble in Mermaid Lagoon (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Relocating the Impervium, Team Ventus Pan and their allies must get it within No-Face, Devon, and Cornwall's hangout before Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew find it. Season 3 Episode 31: Showdown Time Part 1 (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: With their ship reactivated, Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew go on a rampage on both Neverland and the world and it's up to Team Ventus Pan and their allies to stop them. Season 3 Episode 32: Showdown Time Part 2 (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: The fate of Neverland and the world rests on Team Ventus Pan and their allies' shoulders as they fight for it against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew. For series: Ventus Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies